NakedUpgraded Version
by Rouge et Noir XIII
Summary: RavenxReese. Songified by Avril Lavigne's "Naked." Not really angst-y but you kow Raven. I wanna thank Zev for helping me, just a little! ^_~ I had to update this one, formattting errors! >.


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or Avril Lavigne's song. But I wish I did.....  
Author's notes: Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't written in a looooooooooooooooong time.....I was reviewing! ^_^ Anyway, this is my first Zoids fic, so go easy, kay? Um....jsut to let you know, the song lyrics are for Raven's POV, just in case you get confused. ^_^ Also, the lyrics are in the * thingy-s. I fixed it up a bit. ^_^;;; Errrr......on with the show! *curtains go up*  
  
"Naked"  
  
.~* Raven's POV *~.  
The stars glittered with a calming aura, casting a glow on raven-black hair. As Raven sighed and looked up, a fleeting glimpse of his forgotten childhood flicked across his mind. But like a shooting star, is dissappeared before he could grasp it.  
  
*I wake up in the morning,  
put on my face.  
The one that's gonna get me  
through another day.*  
  
.~* Reese's POV *~.  
Reese was watching him. A gentle wind played with her cerulean hair and clothes. She hated seeing him like that. He'd snap at her and retreat into his cold fortress no one could penetrate. Like him, she too had a cruel childhood: constantly running from the Republic. Nichalo was the only one that truly cared for her....but she had gotten him killed. She would break Raven's shell. Inside she had a growing love for Raven and she just couldn't stand it anymore.   
  
*Dosen't really matter,  
how I feel inside  
This life is like a game sometimes.*  
  
.~* Raven's POV *~.  
Raven was in quiet contemplation when Reese walked up to him.  
"What do YOU want?" he snapped.  
"Nothing. I was just checking to see if you were still alive."  
"Hn. Like you care?" he retorted.  
"Who says I don't care?" she said. He just shrugged.  
"Whatever. Just go away."  
"No." She was taking a big risk, but it was the only way.  
"No?" he smirked.  
"No." she repeated, adding determination to her voice.  
  
*Then you came around me  
the walls just dissappeared.  
Nothing to surround me  
keep me from my fears.*  
  
"Raven....I......" she couldn't look at him.  
"What?"  
She had to do it. After this long and all that pain, she had to.  
"Ai shitaru." [A/N: If you don't know, it means "I love you."]  
Raven's purple-black eyes grew wide. Reese felt her cheeks turn crimson.   
"Y-You do?" she heard.....sincerity? Or was it fear?  
"Yes." She suddenly became interested with a cream-colored rock on the ground.  
.~* Raven's POV *~.  
Raven felt something melt in him. What was it? Suddenly he didn't feel so alone anymore. He felt.....loved? No one had truly loved him since he could remember. But Reese? She held more secrets than him. Reese.....  
.~* Reese's POV *~.  
She had no idea what she was going to do, but it happened before she could even think about it. She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Raven's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense up. To calm his fears she looked up and stroked his face.  
  
*I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up.   
You've made me trust.*  
  
Raven felt her hands gently stroke his forehead, temples, cheeks and brush his lips so gently he barely felt them. He looked into her eyes. Her turquoise eyes were strangely serene and caring. She smiled and Raven felt his heart melt.  
  
*I've never felt this way before  
I'm naked around you.  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
and I can't hide.  
I'm naked around you and it feels so right.*  
  
He placed his hands gently on her waist and she smiled again.   
"Raven.....you've changed so much." He managed a smile. Reese reached up and pulled his face closer to hers, keeping eye contact. She was surprised when he didn't pull away. She brushed that thought aside and pressed her lips gently to his. He tightened again. She ran a slender hand through his hair, which was soft and silky, despite the fact that he never did anything with it. He relaxed a bit into her arms. He added some pressure to her lips and kind of got a glee when she responded by pulling herself closer to him. The kiss lasted about 30 seconds before both ran out of oxygen. Reese smiled at him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. But she needed to see something. She glanced at Raven's face which was somehow.....gentler. No longer would you see the hate-filled glare of the bitter smirk. His features had softened, as like his heart.  
  
*I'm trying to remember   
why I was afraid  
to be myself  
and let the covers fall away.  
Guess I never had someone like you  
to help me fit  
in my skin.*  
  
Author's notes: *curtains close* Yaaaaay!! *applause* A-hem. Did you like it? I hope I did ok....Sorry if I kept switching POV's....^_^;; I think the song went good with Raven, but it would be greatly appreciated if you would click on the lovely purple button below and tell me you opinion. Oh. You may flame me, but I will just use them to burn my homework! Thanks again!   
-Me 


End file.
